powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber PteraZord
Cybersaur #6 Cyber PteraZord is the Pteranodon-themed Cybersaur that is partnered with the Gold Cybersaur Ranger. Overview One of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs, the Cyber PteraZord was a Pteranodon that agreed to be modified to fight the Emoticons in ancient times, but was damaged in battle after his partner was "killed" & had to be sealed away on the Cyber TyrannoZord's Island to heal. History In present day, Chaos created a evil-laced copy of the Cyber PteraZord's Cell, allowing him to undo the Cyber PteraZord's seal to complete his plot of controlling the Cybersaur to destroy the Cybersaur Rangers & humanity by handing it's control over to Chimerage. However, the Cyber PteraZord was freed from the forces from the Emoticons when his sealed-away partner was infused with energy from Archaeos, Tyler, & Andor & broke free of Chimerage's control, allowing the Cybersaur to destroy the fake Cybersaur Cell the Emoticons had created, then rearmed its partner with the Ptera Gaunlet Morpher & its true Cybersaur Cell. Formations Ptera Megazord The Ptera Megazord is the megazord state of the Cyber PteraZord, known as "the Cyber PteraZord's strongest form". The Ptera Megazord is very sleek compared to the Cybersaur Megazord, & because of this, it is a good deal faster, & can deal out a lot of damage in a hurry with its Ptera Cutter arm blades. However, because of the Ptera Megazord's lithe frame, it cannot take a lot of damage. Also, it is somewhat weaker than the Cybersaur Megazord. One of its finishers is where the megazord fires a stream of lightning bolts from the Ptera Head cannon. However, it is noticeably weaker then the Cybersaur Megazord's own finishing attacks, & as such, the Ptera Megazord has to land another attack to fully destroy a enlarged monster. When the Ptera Megazord was under the Emoticons' control, its visors were pulled down, & it wore a giant black cape. Thundersaur Megazord The Thundersaur Megazord is the combination between the Ptera Megazord & the Cybersaur Megazord. The majority of the Ptera Megazord is formed into the Cyber PteraZord & placed on the Cybersaur Megazord's back, sans the head, where it replaces the Cybersaur Megazord's standard helmet. Armed with the power of flight from the Ptera Wings & the Stego Saber, the Thundersaur Megazord is peerless in the sky, now able to fight in the air without having to sacrifice strength in order to do so. This combination's finisher is where the Thundersaur Megazord flies high into the air while the Cybersaur Rangers channel electrical energy to the Stego Saber. Once done, the Thundersaur Megazord brings the electrified Stego Saber down with a mighty chop, slicing through the target. Though the Cybersaur Megazord is always in its default combo whenever it combines with the Cyber PteraZord to become the Thundersaur Megazord, there is no reason why the Cyber PteraZord shouldn't be able to combine with the Cybersaur Megazord in all its other combos (e.g. Western, Macho, Kung-Fu). However, it might be because of who the Cyber PteraZord's partner is. NOTE: Its name is not to be confused with the Thundersaurus Megazord from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Western Ptera Megazord The Western Ptera Megazord is the combination of the Cyber PteraZord, the Cyber ParaZord, & the Cyber VelociZord. Its finishing attack is where it uses the energy of the three Cybersaurs to create an orb which is shot from the Para Beam Gun. Ptera Megazord with Ankylo Power The Ptera Megazord with Ankylo Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PteraZord & the Cyber AnkyloZord. This combination was used as a one-two attack plan against an enhanced Cambrite, who was on even strength with the Macho Cybersaur Megazord due to their similar weapons, with the Ptera Megazord's part of the plan was to use the Ankylo Hammer to smash the Cambrite's kanabo, though the megazord had to spin into the air for momentum for the proper amount of force. Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power The Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PteraZord & the Cyber PachyZord. Its finishing attack is where it shoots a blast of lightning from the Ptera Head cannon before hitting the opponent in the face with the Pachy Ball. Ptera Megazord with Para Power The Ptera Megazord with Para Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PteraZord & Cyber ParaZord. It's finishing attack is in which the Ptera Megazord makes a sphere of lightning that then attaches to the barrel of the Para Beam Gun, then it's shot forward with great power. Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power The Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PteraZord & Cyber TriceraZord. Its finishing attack is in which it uses the Tricera Drill to pierce through the opponent while flying at the enemies at high speeds. Thundersaur Megazord with Leo Power Ptera Megazord with Christmas Power Cockpit Cybersaur Cells * PteraCell: 6 golden Cybersaur Cells holding the spirit of the Pteranodon; the Emoticons made a functioning evil fake to control the Cyber PteraZord, but the real ones were reused by the Gold Cybersaur Ranger upon the Cybersaur Ranger's freedom. :* PteraCell Spirit Ranger Gold ver. - A clear version of the PteraCell that when used in the Ptera Gaunlet Morpher allows the Gold Cybersaur Ranger to enter Battle Arms Mode & gain access to a stronger & golden version of his Ptera Thunder Saber. Trivia *The Cyber PteraZord is the first Cybersaur that is capable of assuming a robot form all on its own. *The Cyber PteraZord is similar to the Predazord from Wild Force in that both first appeared in an "evil" form. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:Three-Piece Megazords